The objective of the proposed study is to examine the effects of a novel cognitive-training intervention on subsequent adherence to and engagement in an integrated home and center- based physical activity program combining resistive and aerobic exercise. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Physical activity rates decrease with age and exercise program attrition rates increase with time. A number of booster strategies have been implemented within exercise interventions with the aim of increasing compliance to exercise programs, but it has yet to be determined whether pre- intervention training can prevent attrition and increase long-term adherence. Evidence suggests that general cognitive training and training specific to exercise-related cognitive processing has the potential to increase self-efficacy and self-regulatory strategies, and ultimately, exercise behavior. This study will compare the effect of cognitive training vs. no training on subsequent adherence to a 4-month, home and center-based program involving aerobic and resistance exercises, in a sample of middle-age adults.